


El Hada Dorada y el Pequeño Hechicero

by Bliss_abri



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha!Ruri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Chrome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Un pequeño y travieso Chrome encuentra a una misteriosa muchacha en medio del bosque.
Relationships: Chrome & Ruri (Dr. STONE), Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE)
Kudos: 4





	El Hada Dorada y el Pequeño Hechicero

— ¡Chrome! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Te perderás! — Exclamó un serio Kinro con voz preocupada y estridente, rompiendo con el mutismo que reinaba en el verde bosque. 

Mientras tanto, entre los espesos matorrales y las copiosas hojas de los arbustos, un pequeño infante se escabullía divertido, ignorando la voz que le llamaba. Los cabellos castaños del niño estaban revueltos debido a las ramas bajas de algunos árboles y a la suave ventisca que se lograba colarse entre las firmes cortezas, que insistían en acariciarle las delgadas y brillosas hebras. Grandes ojos cafés se paseaban por el recinto, asegurándose de que el niñero en turno no pudiera localizarle. 

Era todo parte de un juego infantil inocente. Habían mandado a los más pequeños a recoger hierbas y semillas ya que poco faltaba para el invierno y la curandera de la aldea quería preparar medicina contra la fiebre y los resfriados con antelación; y mientras todos disfrutaban de la naturaleza tirándose ramitas y jugando a la mancha, el pequeño “Hechicero” se había esfumado siguiendo el aroma del bosque para desembarcarse en la búsqueda de más rocas para su colección. 

No podía evitarlo, poseía una naturaleza curiosa y juguetona que no podía reprimir ni aunque se esforzara en intentarlo. 

El pequeño Chrome inspeccionaba la tierra agachado y ensuciando sus prendas mientras intentaba ahogar su ferviente emoción. ¡Las rocas eran tan geniales! 

Fue mientras escarbaba entre las malezas y piedritas que sintió un crujido tras su espalda peligrosamente cerca de donde él se encontraba. Y el pequeño investigador, siempre más lleno de intriga que temeroso, alzó la mirada y observó atento por encima de su hombro, distinguiendo un camino desierto que seguramente le llevaría hacia la profundidad desconocida del bosque. Ladeó la cabeza y apretó sus labios, muriendo por saber qué había más allá. 

Aunque no conocía el camino, ni tampoco lo que podría llegar a encontrar en él, comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación de cosquilleo en su pequeño pecho. Un tirón. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y la necesidad de investigar se tornó casi irrefrenable. 

Relamió sus labios y, mientras se limpiaba las manos con tierra en sus pantalones azules, se levantó, caminando lento hacia el lugar desconocido. Vagamente creyó escuchar la voz de Kinro aún buscándolo, sin embargo, le dio poca importancia y siguió sus impulsos –sus instintos– adentrándose en la densa flora. 

— Mmm, pero qué pequeñito tan problemático. — Escuchó una voz dulce y desconocida susurrando cerca de su oído, que le hizo pegar un vergonzoso respingo. Sin poder explicarlo una aguda y chillona exclamación escapó de entre sus labios, mientras se volteaba alarmado tapando con su palma la oreja que había sentido tan de cerca el aliento caliente de la persona desconocida. Un fuerte Rubor cubría sus mejillas regordetas y sus ojitos cafés buscaban con desesperación a quien fuera dueño de la voz. 

Entonces le vio. 

Era una muchacha de larga cabellera dorada como el sol, figura curva y esbelta, piel pálida y cremosa, labios carnosos y rosados. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada como un porotito, y mostraba una sonrisa divertida y dulce que combinaban con sus hermosos y grandes ojos teñidos de un particular tono aguamarina. 

En una primera instancia quedó totalmente deslumbrado por la aparición, pensando que debía ser un ángel... pero no tenía alas con blancas plumas ni un halo brillando sobre su cabello. 

Entonces pensó: ¡Debía ser un hada! Seguro tenía su varita mágica escondida en algún lado. 

Así pues, tratando de descifrar qué clase de ser divino era, el infante olisqueó el aire con timidez y sigilo. La esencia dulce revelaba su sexualidad femenina, y lo fuerte del aroma exponía su condición de alfa. 

Sin percatarse, mientras observaba a la rubia chica sin querer perderse ningún detalle, había comenzado a contener la respiración, apretando su manita contra su pecho, haciéndola un puño. Se quedó estático esperando por alguna reacción o movimiento de la muchacha. Quería tocarla y asegurarse de que fuera real, porque de tan hermosa no le sorprendería que fuera una ilusión causada por alguna hierba u hongo extraños. 

A pesar de que ella no debía superar el metro sesenta de estatura por mucho, la diferencia entre ambos era grande. Además, al niño le preocupaba un poco que la naturaleza de ambos se desatara en un suceso lamentable. Al ser un omega en la aldea siempre le advertían con constancia que debía tener cuidado, y aunque no entendía del todo de qué se debía cuidar exactamente, sabía que, frente a un alfa, debía andarse con cuidado. 

Por ese motivo y a pesar de lo maravillado que estaba, lentamente retrocedió unos pocos pasos, debiendo detenerse cuando su espalda chocó contra el macizo tronco de un roble. 

La señorita, en cambio, se veía divertida por la situación aparentemente, o eso era lo que Chrome deducía por la pequeña y suave risilla que salió de los bellos labios de la chica. 

—No debes temerme, exploradorcito. No te haré daño. — Susurró con voz dulce como su perfume, un azucarado rastro de bayas silvestres. Con cautela se acercó al menor, viendo de no asustarle por disminuir la distancia entre ambos. Sus ritmos cardíacos acelerando, el tirón en sus pechos atrayéndolos con más fuerza. 

Tranquilizado por su voz y embelesado por sus ojos, el pequeño Chrome se quedó quieto y dejó que el hada rubia acortara los centímetros entre ellos. 

El pequeño hechicero se vio entonces rodeado por unos blancos brazos, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que sus pies ya no tocaban más el suelo. Cuando miró hacia abajo para medir que tan lejos estaba de la tierna tierra, sus ojos se estrellaron con los exuberantes pechos de la misteriosa chica. Sonrojado hasta la médula prefirió volver a dirigir su mirada a la de color aguamarina, pero encontró la cara ajena demasiado cerca de la suya. 

— Ahh, n-no... — Quiso alejarse, cerrando los ojos y empujando. Sus extremidades temblaban. 

La alfa hizo caso omiso a su petición, pegando la nariz a su mejilla, olfateando profundamente el aroma del pequeño niño. 

Acarició el cachete regordete aún por la grasa propia de la infancia, siguiendo la curva del rostro hasta la mandíbula, cayendo muy despacio en ese tierno espacio entre el cuello y el hombro. 

— Ahh — Exclamó respirando hondo la esencia del chiquillo. —Todavía no estás listo... — Dijo suave más para sí misma que para él, alejándose apenas para volver a crear un intenso contacto visual. 

El pequeño y curioso castaño alzó la mirada hacia la verde azulada y la observó confundido y sin entender a qué se refería la mayor con aquellas palabras., pero antes de que pudiera preguntar nada para poder satisfacer la curiosidad que no paraba de aflorar, su hada apoyó su frente contra la de él. 

El infante la miraba fijo, expectante por lo que pudiera llegar a suceder a continuación. 

Ella juntó la punta de sus narices en un beso esquimal, un acto de cariño de los más tierno. 

Chrome soltó un suspiro trémulo al darse cuenta de lo íntimo del gesto. 

Terminó por cerrar la distancia posando sus rosados labios sobre los castos de él. 

A Chrome le gustaba la sensación de hecho, era cálida y húmeda, y estando tan apretado entre los brazos de la joven se sentía depredado y a gusto. 

Los carnosos labios de la desconocida presionaban dulcemente los suyos intentando reconocer cada detalle e inmortalizar el momento. Chrome también quería alargar el beso para hacerlo lo más duradero posible, e instintivamente empujó con su rostro hacia adelante, profundizando el ósculo en busca de mayor contacto. En busca de mayor roce, de más calor, tratando de satisfacer aquello por lo que su instinto gritaba, aunque era algo que no comprendía en lo absoluto. 

— Definitivamente... — Retomó su monólogo la misteriosa hada dorada, interrumpiendo la húmeda unión de sus bocas, dejando al más chico jadeando y confundido, anhelando más de aquél íntimo toque que le recordaba tanto a su fruta favorita. —Todavía no estás listo... pero eres tú. Puedo sentirlo, sé que eres tú. Y sé que tú también puedes sentirme, pequeñito. — Dijo, voz clara y alegre. Acunó el rostro tierno del castaño y le besó la nariz. — Será difícil contenerme hasta que estés listo... pero te esperaré. No lo olvides, pequeño explorador travieso, somos el uno para el otro. — Terminó, robándole un último beso al menor. 

Sólo en medio de ese bosque, Chrome se encontraba volviendo sobre sus pasos. Su expedición había terminado en el encuentro del tesoro más hermoso y asombroso que probablemente vería jamás. 

Kinro corrió hacia él en cuanto lo vio, limpiándole las rodillas sucias con tierra y asegurándose de que el pequeño no se había lastimado. — ¡No vuelvas a separarte así de nuevo, Chrome! — le dijo, angustiado, tratando de sonar serio y respetable para que el chico, en efecto, no vuelva a desaparecer así. 

El pequeño Chrome asintió con la cabeza, aún atontado e ido por las bellas hebras doradas del hada que había encontrado durante su aventura. 

No le diría nada al joven guardián acerca de lo que sucedió esa tarde. 

El beso azucarado que su hada le dio bajo la danza de las hojas sería su secreto.

**Author's Note:**

> Chrome bebé hermoso <3  
> ¡¡Pronto también en inglés!!  
> Muchas gracias por leer <3<3<3


End file.
